sword art network
by Trace Carter
Summary: In response to lyokoMARVELanime's challenge. Kirito and his friends were relaxing when a portal pulled them to a different world. Will they make it home? Will they be stuck?
1. Chapter 1

**Sword Art Network**

**In response to ****lyokoMARVELanime****'s challenge, I'm going to try my hand at writing a SAO and Battle Network crossover. This story will take place after the anime season Beast and the end of SAO season one. Also, Kirito never reset his stats in this fic. Beast+ and GunGale will not take place unless I get a burst of inspiration. There may be elements from the games involved, but it will be in the anime universe.**

**Now: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET THE SHOW…BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (That intro was even taken from Kaitou KID)**

It was a sunny day in the VRMMORPG known as ALfheim Online. A small group was relaxing in the shade of a large tree, enjoying the calm breeze and soft grass.

"I was skeptical, but you were right big brother," said Leafa, "this is very relaxing."

"Ah," said Kirito, "this is great weather for a break."

"This weather is the optimal conditions that the system offers this time of year," offered Yui as she rested on Kirito's chest in pixie form.

"Kirito has always liked napping," said Asuna with a chuckle, "even in SAO, he was often found napping in the shade."

"That's true," said Yui with a giggle, "Papa always liked to sleep."

Suddenly the environment around them began to twist and warp.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Kirito as the group sprung to their feet.

"An unknown outside force is affecting the coding of the ALfheim world," said Yui, "it is causing a rift in the Virtual Environment."

Before anything more could be said, the three players and one pixie felt themselves being sucked into the rift in the coding. They weren't given a chance to react before they fell into the void.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, in another world…

Lan Hikari and his friend Mayl Sakurai were at SciLab to test out a new model of PET.

"So dad," said Lan, "what is this great new PET design?"

"It's called the Trans-PET," said Lan's father, Yuchiro Hikari, as he held out a device that resembled a silver gauntlet with a keypad and screen, "it's the latest in PET technology and has features that can boost a Operator's coordination with their NetNavi."

"Sounds pretty cool," said Lan as he strapped one to his arm.

"I'll say," said Mayl as she did the same.

Suddenly alarms started blaring in Lan's father's lab.

"What's going on?" asked Lan.

Lan's father typed on his computer, "It looks like there was a surge in the lab where we are studying Reverse Synchro Chips, resulting in some sort of rift in the network."

"Alright," said Lan, "how about we test these new PETs out and jack in to check out the problem?"

"Alright," said Lan's father, "just be careful."

"Don't worry about us," said Lan, "we'll be fine. Now, Jack in: MegaMan. Power UP!"

"Right Lan," said Mayl, "Jack in: Roll. Power UP!"

The two NetOps transmitted their NetNavis into the computer through infrared beams, sending them into cyberspace.

xXsceneXx

MegaMan and Roll appeared in the Network in a burst of energy. Once there, they saw some sort of vortex that was spewing out bursts of energy.

"There's some kind of reverse vortex here," said MegaMan, "its spitting out vast amounts of data."

"That must be what's causing the problem," said Lan's father, "the servers are being flooded with the data that's being emitted from that thing. You'll have to destroy it."

"Alright then," said MegaMan, "Mega Buster!"

"I'll help too," said Roll, "Roll Arrow!"

The two NetNavis fired their attacks into the vortex, causing it to fluctuate rapidly. Suddenly, it spat out three bolts of energy, one green, one black, one blue, and one white. The rift closed and the bolts of light formed into four figures with pointed ears. One was a young man wearing a black outfit with silver linings and a black longsword strapped to his back. The second was an attractive woman with blond hair and white and green clothes. Strapped to her hip was a sort of katana. The third figure was a young woman with bright blue hair and blue and whit clothes. On her hip was a rapier. The final person looked like a black haired pixie girl that was only a few inches tall and wore a white dress.

"Lan," said MegaMan, "some people just appeared from the rift."

"People?" said Lan, "You mean more NetNavis?"

"They don't look like any NetNavis that I've ever seen," said MegaMan.

"Where are we?" groaned the woman in green.

"I have no idea," groaned the one in black.

"I'm not getting a reading from the ALO server," said the pixie.

"How is that possible?" asked the girl with blue hair.

"Um, excuse me?" said MegaMan.

The group looked up and saw the two NetNavis standing there.

"Um," said the one in black, "can you tell us what game this is?"

"Game?" said Roll, "This is the SciLab Network."

"You mean like the internet?" asked the girl in white.

"Exactly," said Roll.

"The rift must have ripped our avatars from ALfheim and sent them into the network," said the boy in black said.

"That seems like the most logical explanation, papa," said the Pixie girl.

"So what are your names?" asked MegaMan, "My name's MegaMan and this is Roll. Do you have any NetOps?"

"I'm Kirito," said the boy in black.

"You can call me Leafa," said the blond woman.

"I'm Asuna," said the girl with blue hair.

"My name's Yui," said the Pixie, "and what's a NetOp?"

"A NetOp is the person who Operates a NetNavi from the real world," said Roll, "you guys are NetNavis, right?"

"Actually we're humans," said the boy in black.

"You don't look like humans," said Roll.

"We look like this because these are actually virtual avatars for a Virtual Reality game that we logged into," said the boy, "we took the forms of various fairy races. I'm Kirito, a Spriggan."

"I'm Leafa, a Sylph," said the blond woman.

"I'm Asuna, an Undine," said the blue haired girl.

"I'm Yui," said the pixie, "I'm a Nav-Pixie."

"It's nice to meet you," said MegaMan.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Roll.

"We were relaxing in ALfheim, the game that we came from, when a strange rift opened up in the virtual environment," said Kirito, "we were sucked into it."

"It must have been because of the experiments with Reverse Synchro Chips," said Lan's father through a screen that showed the real world.

"Who are you?" asked Leafa.

"I'm Dr. Hikari," said Lan's father, "my son Lan and his friend Mayl are the NetOps of MegaMan and Roll."

"What is a Reverse Synchro Chip?" asked Yui.

"It's a special chip that allows humans to materialize in cyberspace," said Dr. Hikari, "the experiments must have torn a rift to your Virtual Reality and brought you here."

"Is it possible to send us home?" asked Asuna.

"I don't know," said Dr. Hikari.

Suddenly alarms went off, startling everyone.

"What's going on?" asked Leafa.

"There's an intruder in the data core," said Dr. Hikari, "they are attempting to download information on the Synchro Chips and the chips used by the Asteroid Navis to materialize."

"Don't worry," said Lan, "we can take care of it."

"We'd like to help," said Kirito.

"Alright," said MegaMan, "if you're sure."

"We can defend ourselves," said Kirito.

"Alright," said MegaMan, "let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sword Art Network**

**Here's the second chapter of this challenge fanfic. Normally I don't take challenges, but this one ignited the muse in me and the flame stayed lit using old ideas from a scrapped fanfic. Enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

Kirito, Leafa, and Asuna quickly followed MegaMan and Roll as they hurried through the network towards the source of the alert. As they ran through the SciLab network, the arrivals from ALfheim were amazed at how everything looked. It was different from the usual perception of the inside of a computer network.

Soon they had arrived at a monolithic object that had several creatures that looked like spheres with feet, eyes, pith helmets and pickaxes swarming it.

"What are those things?" asked Leafa.

"Those are Mettars," said MegaMan, "they're a weak type of computer Virus."

"So they're like a weak mob enemy," mused Kirito as he drew his sword.

"Doesn't sound too hard," said Asuna as she drew her rapier.

"Are you sure?" asked Roll, "Viruses tend to gang up on people."

"We aren't inexperienced in fighting," said Leafa as she drew her katana.

"Alright then," said Roll.

The three Fairies then rushed at the viruses with their swords ready. The Viruses charged with their pickaxes, but they were no match for the blades of the ALO players. Kirito and Leafa cut through the viruses with their swords, moving with a fluid and experienced grace, while Asuna moved with great speed, her rapier like a flash of light as it struck down the viruses with rapid thrusts and stabs.

Soon the viruses had been decimated, leaving MegaMan and Roll gaping at how fast and powerful these new arrivals were. Sure the Mettars were the weakest form of virus, but these people took them out in a few seconds.

"That was impressive," said Roll.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked MegaMan.

"We've had some experience fighting," said Kirito, "ALfheim Online, the game we were in, focused a lot on fighting."

Suddenly the ground exploded in front of them, sending them all flying back. As the smoke cleared, a man wearing red and orange armor over a grey bodysuit walked forward. A gold helmet covered his head with a cybernetic lens over his left eye and a powerful cybernetic cannon covered the lower half of his arm.

"Well well," said the man, "it looks like there are some leftovers. I guess I really should clean up after myself."

"Who are you?" asked MegaMan.

"Me?" said the man, "I am and I am here to terminate you."

The armored man leveled his arm cannon at them and began firing blasts of energy, forcing the group to have to dodge.

"Lan!" said MegaMan, "I need some BattleChips!"

"You got it," said Lan from the real world, "HiCannon, BattleChip in: Download!"

Megaman's right arm transformed into a blue cannon and he began to fire blasts at CannonMan, but the other NetNavi simply blocked the shots.

"I'll help too," said Roll, "Roll Arrow!"

Roll's arm turned into a bow and she fired heart-tipped arrows at CannonMan. Kirito, Leafa and Asuna also moved to help, getting in close to fight with their swords, performing intricate maneuvers as they attacked.

CannonMan was slowly forced back by the onslaught that was being dealt to him.

"Damn you!" he growled as he shielded his face with his cannon arm.

With a swing of his arm, he sent the ALO players staggering back, allowing him to fire a blast at Roll.

"Barrier, BattleChip in: Download!" said Mayl as she slotted in a BattleChip, causing an energy

shield to form around Roll.

The blast struck the shield and detonated violently, shattering the barrier and throwing Roll to the ground.

"A puny shield won't stop my cannon," said CannonMan, "now perish!"

CannonMan leveled his arm cannon at Roll, but a cry of, "Kirito!" made him pause and turn just in time to see the black Spriggan swordsman charge at him with his and Leafa's blades in his hands.

"Starburst Stream!" said Kirito.

What followed is best described as an onslaught of slashes from the two swords that Kirito held. The swords seemed to glow with energy as they cut gashes into CannonMan's armor and send him staggering back. Kirito continued with his attacks, giving numerous cuts and slashes on the NetNavi's body.

"ENOUGH!" roared CannonMan as he sent Kirito flying back with a powerful swing of his arms, "I've spent enough time here."

A black vortex appeared and CannonMan walked into it.

"Enjoy this victory, whelps," he said as the vortex closed, "things will be different next time."

The vortex closed, leaving the group alone.

"What was that?" asked Kirito.

"I'm not sure," said MegaMan.

"Well," said Dr. Hikari, "it seems that they stole data on the SynchroChips and the Chips used by the Asteroid Navis. The fight was just a distraction."

"Figured that out by yourselves?" asked a voice.

The group turned and saw a NetNavi with red armor and white hair. A black visor hid his eyes and an energy sword replaced his left hand.

"ProtoMan!" said MegaMan.

"It looks like you're in another mess," said ProtoMan, "and who are these three with you?"

"These are three humans that somehow ended up here," said MegaMan.

"Humans can't exist in the network," said ProtoMan, "and they don't look human."

"We're actually virtual avatars from a Virtual Reality game that we were playing," said Kirito, "technically, in these forms, I'm a Spriggan, Asuna's an Undine, and Leafa is a Sylph. Yui here is the only one who is a virtual being."

"Nice to meet you," said the three girls.

"Right," said ProtoMan, "I'm going to have to report this to the NetSavers. Expect to be contacted soon about this."

ProtoMan then logged out of the system.

"So what now?" asked Leafa.

"Well," said Dr. Hikari, "I've been giving your situation some thought, and if you really are humans, I might be able to help with things."

"It would be nice to be able to see the real world again," said Leafa.

"Well, give me a bit of time, and I'll be able to work something out," said Dr. Hikari.

xXsceneXx

In a hidden base, CannonMan materialized within a localized Dimensional Area. His body was still healing from the fight with the Fairies from ALfheim and he faced several other beings in localized Dimensional Areas that were shrouded by shadows.

"Looks like you got thrashed," said a humanoid being with a mechanical voice, "what happened?"

"There were some new players," said CannonMan.

"New players don't necessarily change the game in their favor," said a figure with a cape and hat with a cheeky voice.

"They must have been strong," said a behemoth in a deep monotone voice.

"They were," said CannonMan, "and incredibly fast."

"Either that, or you're incredibly weak," said one with the mechanical voice.

"Enough!" said an armored figure with a cold voice, "Let us focus on business."

"Indeed," said a figure at the head of the room. Unlike the others, he was not in a dimensional area and sat in a cybernetic throne. He was also shrouded by shadows, but a glowing red eye could be seen.

"We have the data we need to finish our research," said the figure, "now the game can really begin."

**Here is a picture of : **** art/CannonMan-exe-493635004**

**If the link doesn't work, go to deviantart and search for z224able **


End file.
